Harry Potter y el medallón de Orlance
by Princess Leia Organa
Summary: Capítulo 11 subido........Harry Potter tiene 16 años. Comenzará un nuevo año en Hogwarts pero un extraño sueño, una extraña niña, un medallón, una historia milenaria y el regreso de su más temible enemigo harán que este año no sea igual que los demás...
1. La niña de sus sueños

**Capítulo I**

"La niña de sus sueños"

Se encontraba en una sala muy oscura, no había nada, solo una mesa con dos sillas. Fue hacía allí y se sentó, pero...¿a quien esperaba?

De repente, de la nada, se acercaba caminando una chica de cabello castaño oscuro. Se sentó en la silla desocupada. No podía verle el rostro, todo era muy oscuro.

La chica comenzó a decir:

Bueno, yo...- Pero no pudo terminar de escuchar.

Se encontró tirado en el suelo, enredado en sábanas y con dolor de cabeza.

Harry se cambió y bajó a desayunar.

Fríe los huevos – le dijo con tono de desagrado su tía.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina, tomó una sartén, el aceite y 4 huevos.

Unos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir por su mente. Recordaba a su padrino, Sirius, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, viéndolo a él… Luego recordó su sueño….

Mientras un huevo se freía, Harry no podía parar de pensar en su sueño y surgieron varias preguntas en su cabeza¿quién era esa chica¿qué había intentado decirle¿dónde se encontraba? Y...

¡No seas estúpido¡Apaga ese fuego!- gritó Vernon

La sartén despedía una gran llamarada de fuego que sobrepasaba su cabeza. Harry tomó el matafuego y roció la sartén, así acabando con el fuego. En la sartén había un huevo negro y muy chamuscado.

Tú te comes ese. A mi hazme otro – le dijo tío Vernon a Harry.

Después de desayunar, Harry les dijo a sus tíos que saldría a caminar. Se dirigió hasta el viejo parque con los juegos oxidados y hamacas rotas. Se sentó en una de las tres hamacas sanas y se puso a pensar nuevamente en su sueño.

Mientras recordaba, vio un auto que se le hacía familiar. Tres cabezas pelirrojas estaban sentadas en el auto.

¡Hey, Harry!- Gritó Ron- ¡ven! Mi madre nos dijo que te viniéramos a buscar.

Harry corrió a la casa, buscó sus cosas, saludó con la mano y se subió al auto con Ron, Fred y George.

¿cómo estás, Harry?- Preguntó Fred - ¿cómo pasaste las vacaciones? Falta poco para el sexto año en Hogwarts.

Muy aburrido, como siempre.

Ahora vamos a buscar a Hermione. Vamos a ir al partido de Quidditch de Groenlandia contra Trasfurgerbur. – especificó Ron

Al llegar a la casa de Hermione, pararon el coche y Ron bajó a tocar el timbre de una casa muy bonita. Tenía pequeñas piedras de colores claros en toda la pared exterior, una puerta de madera y ventanas con persianas de la misma madera de la puerta.

Al abrirse ésta, estaba Hermione con unos pantalones violetas, buzo rosa y zapatillas blancas. George puso la valija de Hermione en el maletero y nuevamente subió al coche.

¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones, Hermione? – preguntó Harry

Muy bien. Leí _Historia de donde salieron los elfos, Cómo ser perfecto (aunque no se pueda del todo), Animales fantásticos y horribles, El pasillo donde..._

Mientras Hermione nombraba los libros que había leído, Harry recordó a la niña de sus sueños¿la volvería a ver¿sería de verdad, o solo un sueño?.

_Musi y Lackfar y ¿Qué hacer cuando te pierdes con un cangrejo de fuego?._ – Decía Hermione – un total de veinticuatro libros.

¡Llegamos! – Gritó emocionado Ron.

Harry y Hermione miraron asombrados el gran estadio de Quidditch que tenían en frente.

Guau…..- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado! n.n dejen reviews, pelase n.n 

princesa Leia


	2. Groenlandia VS Trasfurgerbur

Hola! Primero muchas gracias por los reviews y por los consejos ;) los tomaré en cuenta nn y lamento que los capitulos sean cortos uu ya los haré mas largos…. 

Capítulo II 

"Groenlandia Vs. Trasfurgerbur"

Al entrar al estadio había mucha gente sentada, gritando y agitando banderines con los respectivos colores de los equipos que jugaban. Los cinco se ubicaron en las gradas.

Al comenzar el partido, los jugadores montaron sus escobas y dieron una vuelta por el estadio. Lanzaron la Quaffle, las Bludgers y la Snicth y el partido comenzó. Luego de veinte minutos Groenlandia anotó un tanto. Luego Trasfurgerbur anotó otro. A una hora del comienzo del partido iban doscientos noventa a doscientos setenta, ganando Trasfurgerbur.

Después de dos horas cuarenta y tres minutos, el buscador de Trasfurgerbur sobre voló el estadio saliendo de él.

Allí en las gradas, sentada junto un anciano y una chica de diez y nueve años, estaba una niña de la edad de Harry, cabello castaño oscuro. Llevaba puesto una pollera hasta las rodillas rosa, una remera celeste y sandalias blancas. Tenía el cabello sujeto con dos coletas. Esa niña giró la cabeza, como la mayoría de las personas en las gradas, hacía donde había volado el buscador de Trasfurgerbur.

¡Esa es la niña con la que estuve soñando! – pensó Harry

Harry...¡Harry!

Harry giró la cabeza hacia su amigo pelirrojo.

Estabas hipnotizado mirando hacia allí – señaló hacia donde estaba la niña.

Es que vi a la niña de mis sueños.- aclaró Harry

Ron miró con más detenimiento hasta verla.

¡Ah! Si, es muy bonita.

No, no digo eso. Es que tuve un sueño en el que estaba ella.

Harry le contó a Ron su sueño y el parentesco que tenia la niña de sus sueños y la de las gradas.

¡waw! Es muy extraño, Harry.

Lo sé. Pero es que el año pasado soñé cosas que luego pasaron.

Si, pero también uno era mentira. Era todo por culpa del Innombrable.

Tengo que saber como se llama. – Dijo Harry, decidido.

¿quien? ¿la niña de tus sueños? – preguntó Hermione, quien, estaba pendiente de todo.

Se escuchó un vitoreo muy fuerte por la mitad del público. Groenlandia había atrapado la Snitch y ganado por ciento cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Al salir del estadio, Harry buscó desesperado a la chica de sus sueños. Pero al haber tanta gente, se perdió en la multitud.

Fred, George, Hermione y Ron se subieron al coche a esperar a Harry. El chico llegó al rato decepcionado y con la cabeza gacha.

¿La encontraste? – preguntó Hermione

No – contestó Harry – y no sé si la volveré a ver.

No te deprimas, Harry. Ahora vamos al Caldero Chorreante y nos quedaremos allí hasta pasado mañana, cuando volvamos a Hogwarts.- Lo consoló Ron.


	3. La estancia en el caldero chorreante

Capítulo III 

"La estadía en El Caldero Chorreante"

Al llegar a El Caldero Chorreante, se despidieron de Fred y George y pidieron sus habitaciones. Harry dormiría en la habitación número 10, Ron en la 11 y Hermione en la 12.

Mientras dormía, Harry comenzó a soñar, otra vez:

_Estaba en una sala muy oscura, solo con una mesa y dos sillas. Se sentó en una silla y llegó, otra vez, la niña de cabello castaño oscuro. Se sentó y dijo:_

_- Bueno, yo...quería mostrarte esto- La niña sacó de un bolsillo una parte de lo que parecía ser un medallón._

_- ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Harry_

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, se despertó y se encontró en el suelo.

Después de cambiarse, Harry bajó a desayunar. Se sentó en una mesa con Ron y Hermione; les contó lo del sueño.

No sé que pensar, Harry.- decía Hermione – puede ser verdad o... no.

Luego de desayunar, fueron a comprar los útiles escolares y los libros para el otro día, que volverían a Hogwarts.

En el negocio de las plumas, Ron se desahogó con Harry:

Mira ,Harry, yo no digo que tus sueños no sean verdad, pero ¿y si ya-sabes-quien planea todo esto?

No lo se, yo también estoy algo confundido. Es que tengo que saber si existe ese ,medallón y para que sirve. – dijo Harry examinando una pluma negra con manchas blancas.

Ron largó un suspiro y cerró y abrió los ojos.

Harry, aunque no estoy muy convencido, yo estoy contigo.

gracias, amigo.

Al volver a El Caldero Chorreante, y después de almorzar, fueron a acomodar y preparar sus baúles.

Cuando terminaron, eran las cuatro y cincuenta y uno hs. Luego el día pasó rápido, y cuando menos lo esperaban, ya era de noche.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, se cambiaron, prepararon y cuando bajaron estaba toda la familia Weasley esperándolos para llevarlos a la estación King Cross.

Cuando llegaron a la estación eran las diez y cincuenta hs.

¡Vamos chicos, suban al tren! – gritó la señora Weasley

Harry, Ron y Hermione subieron y buscaron un compartimiento vacío. Lo encontraron al final de todo.


	4. El encuentro

Capítulo IV 

"El encuentro"

Ron, nosotros tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos. – Le dijo Hermione

Cierto – respondió éste

Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Harry y salieron.

Harry se quedó un rato admirando el paisaje por la ventanilla. Había viajado tantas veces en ese tren y nunca había admirado el hermoso paisaje. Con montañas y arbustos y árboles con flores.

Lo siento, ¿está desocupado este asiento? Es que todos están ocupados.

Harry volteó para ver quien había hablado y se encontró con una niña de su edad con cabello castaño oscuro. En su túnica había un escudo de Gryffindor. ¡Era la niña de sus sueños!

Eh... no. No hay nadie. – Respondió sorprendido.

Gracias. – entró, dejó a un lado su baúl y se sentó. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Harry.

Yo Victoria, pero dime Vicky.

Hubo un brusco movimiento en el tren. Harry y Vicky cayeron al suelo. El baúl de Harry cayó al suelo y la jaula de Hedwig se abrió haciendo que ésta escapase y empezase a revolotear por todo el compartimiento.

Harry se levantó y se asomó al pasillo. Pero lo único que vio son cabezas saliendo de los otros compartimientos. Entró y se sentó. Luego de algunos minutos el tren comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

¿qué pasó? – preguntó Vicky

No lo sé. Cambiando de tema, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro.

Por casualidad, ¿tienes una parte de algún medallón?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Vicky para tomar un gesto de asombro.

Como lo sabes – dijo con voz temblorosa

Lo soñé.

Imposible.

De veras, lo soñé.

Vicky se paró y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Eso no se lo cree nadie.

Tomó su baúl y se fue del compartimiento.

Harry pasó un buen tiempo sentado y observando el paisaje hasta que el tren se paró otra vez. Hedwig bajó del maletero, donde había estado durmiendo, y se posó en la cabeza de Harry.

Las luces tintinearon hasta que se apagaron. Una niebla cubrió por fuera el tren. Hedwig graznó y se subió otra vez al maletero.

Vicky apareció en la puerta del compartimiento. Un fuerte viento le volaba el cabello y la ropa.

¡ayúdame! ¡vino por mi! ¡quiere el medallón!

¡¿quien! – preguntó Harry al tiempo que se levantaba y tomaba a Vicky del brazo para entrarla.

¡Voldemort!

Escóndete detrás del asiento, yo veré si puedo encontrar a Hermione y Ron.- Dijo Harry y salió al pasillo.

Un fuerte viento lo arrastraba. Recorrió los compartimientos hasta llegar a uno que tenía una placa dorada que decía "Prefectos". Entró y encontró a Hermione en un rincón, aterrada y a Ron en otro, igual que Hermione.

¡Harry! ¡Que gusto verte! – bramó Hermione y corrió a abrazarlo - ¿qué es lo que pasa en el tren?

No lo sé. – Respondió Harry – Pero Voldemort vino y quiere un medallón que...

Escucharon un grito muy fuerte. Harry susurró "¡Vicky!" los tres salieron corriendo al compartimiento donde había estado Harry. Encontraron a Vicky en el suelo, acurrucada con un ser encapuchado frente a ella...y se le acercaba...

¡Déjala en paz! – gritó Harry y se puso entre la chica y el encapuchado. Harry al verle el rostro con rasgos de serpiente, blanca y demacrada, con ojos rojos y sendas rendijas por pupilas, ya sabía quien era...

¡muévete! – gruñó Voldemort.

¡No! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo!- gritó Harry

¡Claro que si! ¡Ella tiene una parte del medallón de Rowena! – bramó Voldemort.

El ser de las tinieblas tomó a Harry por el cuello de la túnica y lo arrojó contra un asiento. Harry cayó inconsciente.

Hermione se adelantó y con su varita en alto gritó:

Corpus movilitus.

Voldemort comenzó a elevarse. Hermione hizo un movimiento con su varita y Voldemort salió disparado por la ventanilla.


	5. El regreso a Hogwarts

Capítulo V 

"El regreso a Hogwarts"

El viento del pasillo cesó, las luces volvieron y después de cinco minutos el tren comenzó a andar.

¿Harry? ¿estás bien? – dijo Ron acercándose a Harry quien se iba despertando.

Si, eso creo. ¿Y Victoria?

A...acá estoy. – respondió un poco arrepentida – Siento no haberte creído. Ron y Hermione me contaron todo.

No importa. – contestó Harry. Sonrió y la abrazó.

Harry, Vicky, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en los asientos y charlaron todo el camino que faltaba para llegar a Hogwarts. El tiempo pasó rápido. Cuando menos lo esperaban, ya estaban allí.

En el gran comedor, mientras seleccionaban a los de primer año, Harry le preguntó a Vicky:

Vicky, ¿cómo es que entraste a Hogwarts en sexto año?

Es una larga historia, pero te la corto. Vengo del colegio Beauxbatons. Me trasladaron y Dumbledore aceptó que yo viniera acá. Un día, en su despacho me seleccionaron y entré en Gryffindor.

Después de comer, Hermione le mostró toda la sala común y el cuarto de las chicas a Vicky.

En el dormitorio de Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean, Ron le preguntó a Harry:

Oye, Harry, ¿es buena tu nueva amiga, Victoria? Se ha ganado la amistad de medio colegio.

Es muy buena. Deberías conocerla.

Ron hizo una mueca como diciendo "está bien" y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente, después de almorzar, fueron a su primera clase, Adivinación. Hermione se despidió de sus amigos porque ella no tomaba esa clase y se fue.

Bienvenidos, nuevamente, a Adivinación conmigo, la profesora Trelawney. Juntos podremos...

Mientras la profesora daba su discurso de bienvenida, Harry le dijo a Vicky:

Quiero preguntarte unas cosas, si no es mucha molestia. Cuando salgamos de clases.

De acuerdo, pero luego.

Si, si.

Y siguieron escuchando a la profesora.

Luego de esa clase tuvieron Pociones (Snape había estado muy de mal humor. Harry, como de costumbre, había obtenido un uno.), Transformaciones, botánica, entre otras. Al finalizar Historia de la Magia, Harry y Vicky fueron a un rincón de la sala común.

A ver, ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿puedes hablarme un poco sobre ese medallón?

Si. Esto es una parte de un medallón que un alquimista hizo una vez y se lo obsequió a Rowena Ravenclaw, la fundadora de la casa Ravenclaw. El medallón consta de tres partes: la de oro, plata y bronce. La que yo tengo es de plata, mira. – Vicky sacó de su cuello una cuerda con la parte del medallón plateada. – La leyenda dice: _Quien tenga la tres partes: la de oro, plata y bronce conseguirá la vida eterna..._ Por eso es que Voldemort lo quiere. – Vicky se guardó el medallón.

Harry se quedó un rato pensado hasta que por fin dijo:

Debemos encontrar las partes antes que Voldemort. Vamos.

Harry tomó del brazo a Vicky y salieron corriendo.


	6. El tataranieto de Rowena

Capítulo VI 

"El tataranieto de Rowena"

Harry llevó a Vicky a la biblioteca.

Comenzaron a buscar en los libros algo sobre el medallón y sobre Rowena.

¡Harry! ¡encontré algo! – dijo Vicky, emocionada. – "_A Rowena se le regaló un medallón de la inmortalidad. Ella, no quería serlo, entonces separó el medallón en tres partes y las escondió en todo Hogwarts, para que nadie nunca las encuentre..._" Bla, bla, bla "_Se lo regaló Katza_" Bla, bla, bla.

¿No dice nada más? – preguntó Harry

No... – respondió Vicky con tono decepcionado. - ¿dónde estarán los escondites?

No lo sé, pero debemos averiguarlo.

Hermione apareció y se dirigió a ellos.

Harry, Vicky, ¡vengan, rápido!

Hermione los dirigió hasta un espejo donde, con pintura blanca, decía:

"_Quiero el medallón... si no me lo dan alguien saldrá lastimado gravemente, otro petrificado y un último morirá..."_

Voldemort... – murmuró Hermione y miró a Harry quien miraba el espejo, atónito.

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Vicky asustada.

Lo último que haremos será darle el medallón. – respondió Harry.

Hay un chico, Theomy, que es el tataranieto de Rowena Ravenclaw. El va a séptimo año. – dijo Hermione.

¿dónde está ahora?

Ron lo está buscando. Vengan.

Hermione los llevó hasta el vestíbulo. Ahí estaba Ron y un chico alto, flacucho, de cabello marrón y ojos celestes.

¡Hola chicos! Él es Theomy, el tataranieto de Ravenclaw, y por supuesto, es de la casa Ravenclaw.- dijo Ron

Y, bueno, Ron me contó toda la historia. ¿quieren preguntarme algo? – Dijo Theomy. Él tenía algo que lo hacía amable y por ningún motivo alguien podría tenerle miedo.

Si, una de ellas: ¿cómo recibió tu tatarabuela el medallón?

El medallón se lo regaló un alquimista llamado Katza. Él quería tanto a Rowena que lo construyó, aunque tardó doce años. No se puede destruir y fabricarlo es muy difícil, los materiales no se consiguen. Rowena no quería traicionar a Godric, Helga y Salazar, pues ellos habían hecho un pacto: Nadie iba a hacer nada por ser el último en pie.  
Entonces mi tatarabuela lo quiso destruir. Pero solo consiguió dividirlo en tres partes: la de oro, plata y bronce. Los escondió en Hogwarts y, hasta ahora, nadie a podido encontrarlos. Aunque nadie se molestó en buscarlos... El material del que está hecho se llama Orlance.

Vicky sacó de su cuello el trozo de medallón y se lo mostró a Theomy.

¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó éste - ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

A estado en mi familia ochocientos cincuenta años. Justo cuando Rowena se deshizo de los pedazos. Eso sí, no se como mi familia lo consiguió.

Y queremos encontrar todos los pedazos antes que el Innombrable. – dijo Harry

Lo siento. Pero no sé ningún escondite, por si me lo preguntan. – respondió Theomy.

Bueno, gracias por ayudar... – Harry no pudo terminar. Al ver a una chica con cabello rubio en una coleta bien alta que entraba por la puerta del colegio, cuando lo miró, le dio una puntada bien fuerte en la cicatriz. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y preguntó - ¿quién es ella? – señalándola.

¿Ella? Leslie, la tataranieta de Slytherin. Está en séptimo, también. – respondió el tataranieto de Rowena.

Leslie desapareció sin volver a ver a Harry.


	7. El lastimado

Capítulo VII 

"El lastimado"

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Vicky caminaban por el pasillo principal del colegio.

Tenemos que encontrar todo el medallón antes que Vol...- Harry vio el rostro de susto de Ron – el Innombrable.

Si, pero también debemos preocuparnos por lo que el espejo dice. – apuntó Hermione

Harry pensó por unos minutos.

Ron, ve si alguno de los alumnos sabe algo más, pero se cuidadoso, no queremos que se enteren todos. Hermione, pregúntale a algún profesor si sabe algo, pero muéstrate desinteresada. No tienen que sospechar. Vicky, ven conmigo a la biblioteca.- dijo Harry. La tomó del brazo a Victoria y sin decir nada más desapareció por una esquina. Ron y Hermione no hicieron lo que Harry había indicado. Se quedaron allí parados. Se miraron. Hermione cerró los puños y Ron gruñó.

Harry, - dijo Vicky, cansada – ya buscamos en todos los libros. Ninguno dice nada.

Tienes razón.- contestó éste. Quedó pensativo un tiempo. – Pero no buscamos en la sección prohibida...Ya regreso.

Luego de un rato Harry volvió con la capa de invisibilidad de su padre. Se la colocaron encima de las cabezas y entraron a la sección.

Recorrieron varios estantes. Pararon en uno que decía "R" y Harry buscó un libro. Tomó uno y cuando lo abrió, miles de polillas salieron de él. Recorrió las páginas y paró en una en especial.

"_Rowena escondió los tres pedazos del medallón en Hogwarts. Uno de los escondites es en el vestíbulo. Aunque no se sabe bien donde. El otro es en..._"

Harry no pudo terminar de leer.

¡Quien anda ahí! ¡Te encontraré!

¡Es Filch! ¡El celador! – dijo Vicky casi en un murmullo.

¡Te escuché! – decía Filch mientras se acercaba con una lámpara.

Harry dejó el libro y él y Vicky se pusieron la capa y huyeron del lugar.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, Harry metió la capa en la mochila. En ese momento llegó Hermione, parecía muy enojada.

¡Harry, te pasas todo el día con ella! ¡¿acaso nos olvidaste! ¡nos das instrucciones como si fueras el líder! ¡Ron y yo no lo soportamos más!

¡Es que tenemos que encontrar el medallón! ¡¿Quieres que lo encuentre Voldemort y sea inmortal! – gritó Harry

Preferiría eso y que siguiéramos siendo amigos e inseparables a esto. – respondió a gritos Hermione.

¿Entonces no quieren ayudar? ¡Pues no me importa! Vicky y yo lo aremos solos. – gruñó Harry y se fue.

Hermione lo persiguió y Comenzaron a correr. Gritaba el nombre de Harry, pero él no volteaba.

El camino fue interrumpido por la escalera. Harry la bajó saltando los escalones. Hermione trató de bajar la escalera de escalón por escalón, pero tropezó con su túnica y bajó rodando el resto de la escalera. Harry paró de correr. Regresó a donde estaba Hermione y se sintió culpable por lo que había pasado. Después de todo, ella tenía razón. Los había olvidado. La historia del medallón lo había vuelto obsesivo.

La castaña tenia raspones y lastimaduras por todo el cuerpo. La levantó y la llevó en la enfermería. Al llegar, Harry vio a Leslie y le dio otra puntada en la cicatriz. Dejó caer a Hermione y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No pudo evitarlo.

¡Hay! ¡dámela, dámela! La atenderé ahora mismo. – dijo Madame Pomfrey, quien llegó enseguida, levantó a Hermione y la puso en una camilla. - ¡Vete, vete! Leslie me ayudará.

Harry se estaba por ir, pero volteó por última vez. Vio a Leslie que lo miraba con rostro malicioso.

En el camino de regreso, Harry fue pensando en todo lo ocurrido. En Victoria...en el medallón...en Voldemort...en Ron...en Hermione...en Theomy...en el espejo...el espejo...Se detuvo allí.

El espejo...el espejo decía que uno iba a morir, otro iba a ser petrificado y un último iba a lastimarse...¡lastimarse! ¡Hermione se lastimó! – se dijo Harry.

En ese instante salió a correr en busca de Vicky. Cuando llegó a la escalera vio a Vicky sentada con la cabeza gacha. Harry se sentó a su lado.

¿Qué pasa?

Lo que dijo Hermione. Es cierto. ¡Los ignoras por mi y este estúpido medallón! – lo arrojó hacia Harry, quien lo atrapó.

Harry pensó un poco y luego respondió:

Tienes razón. Los ignoré y eso no es justo. Ellos me ayudaron en muchas oportunidades donde realmente los necesitaba. Pero eso cambiará. Desde ahora estaré con ellos también y trataré de tratarlos como mis amigos, no como mis esclavos. – Harry sonrió y miró a Vicky a quien también se le había dibujado una sonrisa en el rostro.

Bueno, hablando de Ron y Hermione, ¿qué pasó con Hermione? – preguntó Vicky

En ese momento Harry recordó.

¡Eso venía a decirte!Se cayó de la escalera y se lastimó mucho. La llevé a la enfermeria.

¡oh! Qué mal.

Eso no es la peor parte...¿recuerdas el espejo? Pues allí decía que uno moriría, otro se petrificaría y otro...se lastimaría. Uno menos...faltan dos...


	8. El petrificado y el medallón de bronce

Capítulo VIII 

"El petrificado y el medallón de bronce"

Eran las diez menos cuarto del día siguiente. Harry estaba en los terrenos, paseando con Hedwig. Quería alejarse un poco de todo lo que había pasado.

De repente llegó una lechuza color café y crema. Llevaba una carta atada a la pata. Harry se la sacó con cuidado. Era de Vicky.

_Harry,_

_Recuerda que tenemos que buscar la parte del medallón que está en el vestíbulo. Búscame en la sala común de Gryffindor en media hora._

_Vicky._

_PD:¿Puedes cuidar mi lechuza, Melocotón, hasta que nos encontremos? Gracias._

Lo último que me faltaba. Recordar lo del medallón- se dijo así mismo.

Melocotón comenzó a revolotear con Hedwig sobre la cabeza de Harry mientras éste emprendía el camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta del colegio, chocó con un chico. Había una gran multitud reunida en el centro del vestíbulo. Bueno, en realidad, en todo el vestíbulo.

Harry se abrió camino a lo que llamaba tanto la atención y hubiera preferido no haberlo visto. Ron petrificado era lo que hacia que más y más gente se reuniera allí.

Harry se alejó despacio y sin dejar de fijar la vista en su amigo hecho de piedra. Cuando salió de tanta gente, se dirigió a la sala común. Otro menos...falta uno...

Llegó donde estaba el retrato de la dama gorda.

Tarta de espinas- dijo con tono triste.

El retrato dejó paso a un hueco redondo en la pared que era la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor. Entró y se dejó caer en una butaca frente al fuego. Hedwig y Melocotón volaban por toda la sala común.

Se quedó tan quieto y sin hacer nada que en cuestión de tiempo se quedó dormido.

Harry...Harry ¡Harry!

Se sobresaltó. Miró para todos lados hasta chocar contra Vicky.

Lo siento, estabas dormido. La dama gorda me dijo que hacia más o menos veinte minutos que llegaste aquí.

Harry todavía medio dormido respondió: _Sí_, _eso creo_.

¿Te enteraste lo que le pasó a Ron? – preguntó Vicky

Si. Lo vi.

Lo siento mucho.

Harry hizo una mueca como diciendo _No se pudo hacer nada._

_-_ Gracias por cuidar de Melocotón. – dijo y la llamó. La lechuza se paró en el brazo de su dueña.

Es un ave muy tranquila. – respondió Harry

Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Mm... creo que primero tenemos que buscar a nuestros amigos (bueno, mis amigos) para asegurarnos de que no les pase nada.

Buscaron a Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus y Dean. Cuando por fin encontraron a todos, se reunieron en un rincón de los terrenos y Harry y Vicky les contaron todo lo ocurrido.

Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?- preguntó Luna

En realidad, nada. Que se cuiden, que siempre estén todos juntos. A las once treinta Vicky y yo buscaremos una parte del medallón que, según dicen, está en el vestíbulo.

¡Genial! Te acompañaremos – dijo Ginny.

¡No! Ustedes deben quedarse en un lugar seguro.

¡Para nada! Nosotros te acompañaremos quieras o no.

Aunque Harry les debía mucho a Ginny, Luna y Neville por lo ocurrido el año anterior, necesitaba ayuda, y mucha.

De acuerdo. Pueden venir. Pero por lo menos que Seamus y Dean no vengan. Quédense en el dormitorio de Gryffindor. A las 23:20 nos vemos en el vestíbulo.

Eran las 11:15 PM. Harry y Vicky se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad y bajaron al vestíbulo. Se encontraron con Luna, Neville y Ginny. En seguida se pusieron a buscar algo extraño, algo que les dé el medallón restante.

No hay nada. – decía Ginny, harta – Si yo escondiera algo tan valioso no lo escondería debajo de una piedra o detrás de una columna.

Eso es! – exclamó Harry – Ginny tiene razón. Si es tan valioso como dicen no podría estar escondido aquí. ¿Recuerdan la piedra filosofal? Tenía muchos obstáculos para llegar a ella. Si esto es parecido no va a estar a la vista de cualquiera.

¿Entonces porqué dicen que está escondido aquí? – preguntó Neville

Porque lo que está escondido aquí es la entrada al escondite del medallón.

¡eureka! – gritó Vicky desde detrás de una columna, en el suelo.

Todos fueron donde estaba la castaña.

Detrás de esa columna, en el suelo había una compuerta diminuta casi invisible a la vista, era un misterio como Victoria la había podido ver. La abrió.

¡No hay nada! ¡solo negrura! – gritó Ginny y salió del círculo que formaban los amigos alrededor de la compuerta para caminar por todo el vestíbulo y quejarse.

¡espera! – dijo Luna. Sacó su varita. – ¡Lumos!

El agujero que había dejado la compuerta abierta se iluminó y pudo verse un botoncito rojo. Vicky lo apretó.

Todo retumbó pero enseguida se detuvo. Ginny tuvo que moverse hacia un lado para no caer en un hueco que estaba dejando el vestíbulo. En medio de éste el suelo había desaparecido y había dejado al descubierto una escalera de piedra.

Los amigos se pararon al comienzo de la escalera. Nadie se animaba a dar el primer paso. Harry comenzó a bajar la escalera. Vicky lo siguió. Luego Luna y Neville y por último Ginny quien recién llegaba de una punta del vestíbulo.

Al bajar se encontraron con un gran pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Comenzaron a caminar. Sus pasos retumbaban en todo el lugar. Por fin llegaron al final del pasillo para encontrarse con...

¡Un mural! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Un mural verde con flores! Mejor me hubiera quedado en la sala común. – esta última frase la dijo murmurando.

Harry se acercó al mural y comenzó a pasar su mano derecha por las flores. Notó que una estaba sobresalida, a diferencia de las demás. La presionó. Todas las flores del mural se hundieron. Luego el suelo desapareció y todos cayeron por un tobogán de piedra enorme para aterrizar en un suelo muy duro.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse y alumbrar el lugar donde se encontraban con su varita hechizada luego de decir el conjuro.

Estaban en un lugar que parecía una alcantarilla con forma circular y muchos túneles. Harry mirando todos los túneles dijo:

¿Por cual vamos?

Todos señalaron un túnel distinto. Al ver que nadie estaba de a cuerdo comenzaron a discutir.

Harry seguía observando por su cuenta. En un túnel a Harry le pareció ver una sombra que se esfumó al instante.

¡Por aquél! – dijo. Todos se callaron, Neville dijo "!Sí!". Ginny, Luna, Vicky y Harry se le quedaron viendo. Neville se sonrojó y Harry comenzó a avanzar hacia el túnel escogido mientras los demás lo alcanzaban.

Caminaban muy despacio con Harry a la cabeza. El túnel estaba muy húmedo, lo que daba ese aire de alcantarilla.

¡Como apesta aquí! – dijo Ginny tapándose la nariz.

Eso también...

Cuando salieron del túnel se encontraron en una sala muy grande con columnas blancas en toda la pared izquierda. En medio de la sala había una tarima con algo brillante encima.

La parte del medallón que Harry llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón comenzó a brillar.

Fueron caminando con sigilo hacia la tarima. Cuando llegaron adonde estaba la otra parte del medallón, todos dejaron de caminar excepto Harry. Cuando éste tomó el medallón de la tarima todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. La tarima bajó hasta desaparecer y el suelo comenzó a separarse en dos.

Los amigos corrieron hacia la pared que tenía las columnas para no caer al vacío pero Neville tropezó y estaba por caer cuando una mano le tomó el brazo. Era Ginny.

¡Sostente! – dijo ésta.

A causa del temblor, Luna tropezó con Ginny y la pelirroja cayó junto con Neville hacia abajo.

Harry puso el medallón en su bolsillo y corrió hacia el agujero e intentó tomar las manos de sus amigos pero no llegó a tiempo.

Vicky, al ver la desesperación de Harry, cerró los ojos, suspiró, abrió de nuevo los ojos y corrió hacia el agujero. Cuando llegó a la cornisa se tiró por él.

¡No! ¡Vicky! – gritó Harry

Luna no sabía que hacer. Se acercó a Harry y dijo:

A veces hay que arriesgarse.

Luego de dicho esto se tiró al vacío.

Harry estaba muy asustado y desesperado. Se paró y miró hacia su alrededor. No tenía otra opción, todo estaba cayéndose abajo; o se tiraba por el agujero o moriría.

Miró hacia abajo. No se veía nada, solo negrura. Levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante.


	9. ¡Porqué él!

Capítulo IX 

"¡porqué él!"

Los primeros tres segundos mientras caía no eran nada, cuando "aterrizó" lo hizo en un canal de agua muy profundo. Cuando se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba comenzó a patalear y mover los brazos para salir a la superficie, pero no pasaba nada. Creyó que nunca saldría de allí; se estaba quedando sin respiración cuando una mano lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hacia arriba. Harry respiró muy profundo y luego abrió los ojos. Sus amigos estaban escurriéndose el agua de la ropa y el cabello cuando se percató de que Ginny estaba arrodillada frente a él, mirándolo.

¿estas bien?

Si. Gracias.

Fue todo un placer – Ginny sonrió y se levantó. Harry la siguió.

Se encontraban en el piso de una alcantarilla al lado del canal donde habían caído. La única salida era seguir el agua por debajo de ésta (lo que era un riesgo por si jamás salían a la superficie) o por una de las tres rejillas que habían allí. Harry lo pensó y prefirió la segunda opción. Fue examinando las tres rejillas. La primera olía muy mal. De la segunda salía un poco de agua. La tercera era la única que parecía segura y normal. Trató de forcejearla pero no pudo. Sacó su varita y dijo: "¡Bombarda!" la rejilla estalló dejando un paso libre.

Chicos, encontré una salida, vengan – les dijo a sus amigos, se agachó y se metió por la alcantarilla, gateando. Los demás lo siguieron.

Cuando llevaban dos minutos, aproximadamente, gateando por la alcantarilla se escuchó un ruido metálico. Un pedazo de chapa se desprendió y Vicky, quien se encontraba encima en ese momento, cayó.

Harry se volvió y miró abajo. Parecía ser un cuarto todo hecho de piedra y muy, pero muy pequeño.

Harry se tiró por el hueco. Hizo una rápida mirada alrededor y se detuvo en Vicky, quien estaba en el suelo, inconsciente. Se dirigió hacia ella y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Hizo una segunda mirada buscando una salida, pero solo estaba por la que habían caído.

Miró hacia arriba para averiguar como subir cuando Neville le gritó: "¡Detrás de ti!". Harry se volteó rápidamente y vio que de un agujero en la pared salían serpientes. No podía sacarles la vista de encima, estaba aterrado. De repente sintió que se elevaba del suelo. Cuando estaba a medio camino, Luna le estrechó la mano. Harry abrazó a Vicky con una mano y le dio la otra a Luna. Ya devuelta en la alcantarilla, acostaron a Vicky quien enseguida despertó.

¿Qué pasó?

Nada importante, ¿estas bien?

Supongo que sí – contestó Vicky y sonrió.

Continuaron su camino fuera de ese lugar. Cuando salieron se levantaron y miraron donde estaban. Era una sala muy grande, pero lo único que tenían enfrente era agua. Solo agua.

Se fueron acercando a donde estaba el agua, uno por uno.

Hay una especie de túnel allá abajo – dijo Vicky mientras miraba.

Harry se puso al lado de ella y cuando lo comprobó dijo:

Voy a saltar.

Yo voy contigo – dijo Ginny

Y yo – Contestó Vicky

Cuenten conmigo - Luna

Yo no voy – dijo Neville aterrado. Todos lo miraron – de acuerdo, yo voy.

Bueno, a la cuenta de tres...uno...dos...¡tres!

Se tiraron al agua. Una corriente los arrastró hasta el túnel que habían visto desde la superficie. Recorrieron todo el túnel siendo arrastrados hasta un orificio que cuando salieron de allí terminaron en un cuartito que se llenaba del mismo agua por donde habían estado recién. Aunque el agua les llegaba a los tobillos se apuraron de salir de ellos por una mini ventilación que los llevó al vestíbulo, que estaba vacío.

Por fin salimos de esa pesadilla. – dijo Ginny – Tienes el medallón, ¿cierto?

Harry buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó las dos partes del medallón. Despacio fue juntándolas. Las partes se pegaron y quedaron de un color bronce claro.

Escucharon una gran explosión.

¿qué fue eso? – dijo Vicky, asustada.

Salieron del vestíbulo y en el pasillo donde el año anterior había estado el despacho de la profesora Umbridge, había muchos alumnos amontonados y murmurando.

Harry, Neville, Ginny, Vicky y Luna se abrieron paso entre la multitud y se sorprendieron al ver un cuerpo bañado de sangre, al igual que el piso.

Harry se acercó para ver más de cerca el cuerpo. Lo miró por un rato hasta que se le ocurrió una manera de averiguar quien era. Se sacó la túnica que estaba empapada de agua y la retorció encima del cuerpo. A la persona que yacía en el suelo le cayó toda el agua de la túnica de Harry y dejó al descubierto un rostro.

Harry se fue agachando de a poco para acercarse y ver más de cerca. ¿Podría ser él? Si, era él. La persona que les había ayudado anteriormente...A Harry le latía más rápido el corazón...miró a sus amigos y dijo:

Es...Theomy...


	10. El diario

Capítulo X 

"El diario"

Muchas personas comenzaron a llorar, otras se llevaron las manos a la boca y, definitivamente todos, empezaron a hablar.

Harry sacó el medallón y se puso a observarlo.

¿Todo esto por un pedazo de metal? ¿Un medallón por una vida? No me parece un trato muy justo... – pensaba para sí

¡Abran paso! ¡abran paso!

Una voz muy familiar...

Harry se paró y volteó rápidamente, no quería que lo culparan a él, como siempre...esta vez quería defenderse...no quería parecer el culpable de una muerte inocente...pero para su sorpresa se encontró con Dumbledore y muchos otros profesores que lo seguían.

El director primero miró a Harry a la cara y luego a Theomy. Cuando vio a éste enseguida su mirada se concentró en la persona que estaba más cerca...Harry. Lo recorrió con la vista y se detuvo en el medallón en sus manos.

¡El medallón de Rowena! – dijo murmurando

Y vi que era Theomy, y...bueno, allí fue cuando usted llegó.

Estaban en el despacho de Dumbledore. Le tuvieron que contar toda la larga historia del medallón.

Ese medallón es muy poderoso. Tienen que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. Sinceramente, no se como supieron donde estaba escondido. Pero como yo hice de todo para averiguarlo y no pude, no me preocupé y no dije nada en el colegio. Y procuro que sea siendo así, ¿no? – miró desafiante a los amigos

Claro, si.

Si, si.

No diremos nada.

¡No! Claro que no...

Bueno, ahora tengo que encargarme de Theomy. – dijo el director levantándose de su silla.

¿Qué va a pasar con él? – preguntó Ginny

Pues, primero averiguaremos cual fue la causa de su muerte (aunque ya se, creo) Y luego, supongo que darle las malas noticias a sus padres. Con respecto a ustedes, les sugiero que se cambien esas ropas mojadas y que disfruten del hermoso sábado que tenemos hoy.

Una vez fuera del despacho del director, tenían hambre y decidieron ir a almorzar.

¿Me pasas el jugo de calabaza?

Toma.

Y bueno, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Harry?

No lo se, Vicky. ¿qué sugieres tú?

Que averigüemos el otro escondite. – miró a Harry, quien le devolvió la mirada.

Así me gusta.- contestó éste y sonrió.

Victoria y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Una vez allí se les ocurrió buscar en los libros de la historia de Hogwarts, tal vez diría algo.

Ya llevamos aquí una hora y media sin encontrar nada. – dijo Vicky cerrando un libro y apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

Espera, mira esto.

Harry estaba en un estante con cuatro libros en una mano y buscando algo al final del estante con la otra. Vicky se le acercó. Harry sacó un libro lleno de polvo, con telarañas y con las orillas de las tapas levantadas y las hojas amarillentas. Harry lo despobló y encontró una etiqueta que decía: _"PRIVADO. No leer. Atentamente, R.R."_

¿Quién será R.R.? – preguntó Vicky

Vamos a averiguarlo – respondió Harry.

Abrió el libro más o menos por la mitad y leyó un poco:

"_Querido diario:_

_Hoy no hice nada fuera de lo común. Enseñé a mis alumnos un hechizo para hacer levitar las cosas mucho más rápido que con Wingardium Leviosa. Es algo extraño, pero más eficaz. En otro tema, ¿recuerdas a Katza? Pues hoy volvió. Le dije que no quería nada con él, pero en cambio me dejó un paquete, se disculpó y se marchó. Cuando abrí el paquete encontré una especie de medallón de color ocre con una nota que decía que era un medallón de la inmortalidad, que tardó años en hacerlo y que estaba hecho de un material que se llamaba Orlance. ¿Extraño, no? Y más cuando quien firmaba era el mismo Katza. Primero no sabía que hacer, pues no puedo hacer trampa en el trato que hice con Salazar, Helga y Godric. Y luego se me ocurrió destruirlo, pero cuando intenté un hechizo para que se disolviera, lo único que logré fue separarlo en tres partes, una de oro, otra de bronce y una última de plata. ¿Qué hago yo con eso? Pues las escondí por todo Hogwarts, pero bien escondidos. Te digo a ti los escondites porque no creo que nadie te lea por mucho tiempo aparte de mi, y tal vez para ese entonces ya pueden destruirlo y habrá alguien que se haga responsable y no deje que con esto se haga un desastre. El primer escondite es en la sala común de Ravenclaw (el de plata). El segundo es en el vestíbulo (el de bronce) y el tercero en la sala doce de la torre norte (el de oro)._

_No tengo más que contarte, solo espero que guardes bien este secreto._

_Rowena "_

Harry y Vicky se miraron mutuamente.

R.R...¡Rowena Ravenclaw! – dijo Vicky

Este es su diaro...- dijo Harry cerrándolo y mirándolo por fuera. – no puedo creer que esté aquí, como si nada, detrás de todos estos libros...cualquiera pudo encontrarlo como yo y mirarlo...así nada más...

Tenemos todo el día, podemos buscarlo. ¡Vamos!

Harry y Vicky salieron corriendo de la biblioteca.


	11. El Harry falso

_Hola! tanto tiempo! lamento haber dejado un poco esta historia, es que tengo mucho más avanzado en una carpeta, escrita a mano, y no tuve tiempo de pasarla a la PC, pero logré pasar otro capítulo._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que lo leen y los que dejan RR! se los agradezco mucho:)_

_Ahora, me preguntaron cómo es que Harry llegó a tener el medallón, no? bueno, recuerden que cuando Vicky se enojó y lanzó el medallón, Harry lo tomó, y allí se lo quedó él, no se lo devolvió a Vicky :)_

_Ahora, el capítulo 11!_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**"el Harry falso"**

Habían estado por lo menos tres horas buscando algo extraño en la sala doce de la torre norte, pero no encontraban nada.

-Esto me está cansando.- dijo Victoria mientras se dejaba caer en una silla. Al apoyarse escuchó un sonido extraño, como una madera que está floja. Corrió la silla y sacó el tapete que cubría ese trozo de suelo. Luego sacó la madera floja y encontró un hueco que parecía no tener fin, pero por ella no cabía. – Harry, mira esto.

Ambos sacaron las tablas de alrededor y se encontraron con que el hueco era mucho más grande, ahora si que cabían. Se lanzaron por él y cayeron en una habitación con solo tres estatuas en el centro. Las estatuas eran idénticas excepto por la expresión en el rostro. Una tenía una expresión de miedo, otro estaba triste y un último no tenía rostro.

-¿Porqué esta no tendrá rostro? – preguntó Vicky

-No lo sé. Por algo será.

Vicky se acercó a la que no tenía rostro y la examinó. Detrás de la cabeza encontró un botón y cuando lo presionó, a esta estatua le apareció un rostro feliz.

Harry fue donde su amiga estaba y cuando llegó a su lado, la pared que estaba detrás de ellos se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto un gran pasillo. Fueron hacia allí y apenas entraron la pared se cerró. Las cuatro paredes se les hacercaban. Si no hacian nada, pronto quedarían aplastados. Miraron hacia todos lados. Harry que estaba caminando hacia atrás, pisó una baldoza que hizo ruido y las paredes se detuvieron. El techo se abrió. Harry ayudó a subir a Vicky y viceversa.

Se encontraron en un ático. Lleno de polvo y telarañas. Allí había centenares de cajas y baúles. Vicky se acercó a uno y lo abrió. Encontró ropa vieja y llena de polvo. Harry abrió una caja y se encontró con pelucas de todo tamaño y color.

Siguieron adelante hasta una puerta de metal que enseguida dijo:

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ehh... Victoria...y...Harry

-¡Ah! conque unos chicos entrometidos¿eh¡pues no pasarán por aquí!

-¿que haremos ahora? - preguntó Vicky a su amigo

-No quiero entrometerme, pero...¿puedo darles un consejo? - preguntó la puerta

-¡NO! - gritaron al únisono los amigos

Harry miró a su alrededor.

-Oye, puerta¿puedes ver que estamos haciendo o donde estamos parados?

-¿Qué crees, que soy una puerta con ojos?

-Tengo una idea, sígueme el juego. - le dijo en un murmullo a Vicky.- Está bien, no puedo contra esta puerta tan inteligente. - miró a Vicky y le hizo una seña

-¡Oh¡yo tampoco! - contestó ésta

-Vámos de aqui, entonces- dijo Harry e hizo sonido de pasos. - no hagas ruido durante un rato - le dijo a su amiga en silencio

Luego de unos minutos, Harry se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Quien es? - preguntó la puerta

-Albus Dumbledore¿puedo pasar? - dijo el morocho agrandando su voz.

La puerta se abrió y los chicos pasaron.

-¡Gracias! - gritó Harry

-¡OYE! - gruñó la puerta al averiguar que eran ellos.

Los chicos corrieron y se detuvieron al entrar en un lugar que tenía dos rampas al costado que bajaban hacia ellos. Caminaron hacia adelante. De pronto, en el piso, se abre un hueco y Harry cae.

-¡Harry! - grita Vicky, pero su amigo había desaparecido. Esquiva el agujero y sigue caminando. Durante un tiempo, estuvo todo callado, pero luego escuchó un "click" y distingue a los lejos una roca que rodaba hacia ella. Comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede, pero la roca ya estaba muy cerca. Estaba por pasar por debajo de un arco cuando una mano la jaló hacia arriba del dicho arco.

Cuando la roca hubo pasado el arco, Vicky vió quien la había jalado hacia arriba...

-¿Harry¿eres tú? - preguntó un poco confusa

-Si, pero no hay tiempo de hablar, hay que salir de aqui.

Se bajaron del arco y caminaron sin hablar con Harry al frente. Vicky le veía algo un poco extraño a su amigo, pero no dijo nada, prefería hablarlo una vez fuera de ese lugar.

Luego de un rato, en donde estaba Harry, del piso surgieron unos pinchos de metal. Por desgracia, dos encontraron a Harry. Se clavaron en él y lo dejaron, lo que parecía, sin vida.

Vicky no tenia lagrimas para llorar. Sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry caminó hacia atrás y en un instante giró y comenzó a correr. Corrió sin parar y sin ver por donde iba. Luego de correr mucho, paró y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación muy amplia con peceras en las paredes y dentro de ellas había peces de colores.

Vicky, mientras miraba una pecera, escuchó que una puerta se abría con un chirrido y cuando giró encontró a un chico de cabello negro azabache que caminaba hacia atrás. Victoria se le acercó y le tocó el hombro. El chico se sobresaltó y giró. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con esos ojos verde esmeralda….

-¿Harry¿Cómo puedes estar vivo después de eso?

-¿De que estás hablando?

-De lo que pasó después de que me salvaste de esa roca.

-Yo no te salvé de ninguna roca, Vicky.

Victoria no lo podía creer…¿no había sido Harry, entonces…¿Quién fue?

Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, si…no te preocupes – le esbozó una débil sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces sigamos. –

Harry caminó, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga no lo seguía. Se giró hacia Vicky.

-Qué pasa?

-Si no eras tu, debió ser alguien más, pero era idéntico a ti.-

-De acuerdo, te demostraré que no hay un doble mío, llévame a ese lugar.

Vicky guió a Harry todo el camino, pero no encontraron a ningún doble de Harry, bueno, a ninguna persona más.

Luego de eso, siguieron su camino para salir de allí. En una habitación, a Harry le comenzó a doler la cicatriz. En unos segundos después, se encontraban bajo una jaula que les había caído encima. Todo se cubrió de niebla y aparecieron 20 personas encapuchadas.

-Harry Potter – dijo un encapuchado que se había adelantado a los demás – cuando fue la última vez que nos encontramos? Ah, cómo olvidarlo! En el expreso de Hogwarts, cuando tu maldita amiga sangre impura me lanzó por la ventana…- su voz sonaba fría y al hablar arrastraba las palabras.

-No le digas así a Hermione, ella es mucho más inteligente que tú! – gritó Harry, tomándose de los barrotes de la jaula.

-Y cómo se llama esa chiquilla que está contigo? – continuó Voldemort sin darle importancia a lo que Harry había articulado.

-La DUEÑA de una de las partes del medallón? – exclamó el morocho.

Voldemort aplaudió una vez y uno de los mortifagos le entregó algo.

-Ves esto? Esto es tu perdición –

-La parte de oro del medallón! – gritó Vicky

-Si, así es. Más vale que me entreguen las otras partes. – contestó

-O si no….- dijo Harry

-O sino, te torturaré hasta que mueras

-NUNCA TE ENTREGARÉ EL MEDALLÓN! – gritó Harry y se giró hacia Vicky.

Voldemort tomó, entre los barrotes, a Harry por el cuello y dijo:

-Dámelo, pequeña, o tu amigo no sobrevivirá.

Vicky no sabía qué hacer. Miró a Harry, quien, entrecortadamente, le decía que no se lo entregase. Pudo ver como Harry, poco a poco, se iba debilitando, no soportaría mucho tiempo. Lentamente dejó la parte fusionada del medallón a los pies de Voldemort, quien soltó a Harry.

Harry cayó al suelo boca abajo y no se preocupó por levantarse, estaba muy débil como para hacerlo.

Voldemort tomó el medallón y dijo: - por fin! – lo besó una vez y lo alzó por sobre su cabeza – Ahora pueden irse.

-Pero…señor…no…no deberíamos dejarlos ir – exclamó un mortífago.

Voldemort lo miró desafiante.

-Quién manda aquí? – le respondió

-U..u…usted, maestro –

-Y quién da las ordenes?

-U..usted

-Entonces…NO TE ATREVAS A DESAFIARME OTRA VEZ, ENTENDIDO?

El mortífago cayó.

-Ahora, déjenlos ir.

Todos los mortífagos comenzaron a decir algo y Vicky y Harry fueron transportados al bosque prohibido.

Rápidamente, vieron como la profesora Mc Gonagall se les acercó.

-Donde estaban? – gritó desesperada la profesora

-Fuimos a buscar la tercera parte del medallón de Rowena – sentenció Harry

-Pero…cómo? El director les dijo que no se metieran con eso! – exclamó Mc Gonagall

-Lo sentimos – dijeron al unísono

-No les pasó nada, están bien?- preguntó la profesora

-No, para nada.

-Menos mal, entonces no hay nada por lo que preocuparse.

-Claro que lo hay, profesora – dijo Harry – Voldemort consiguió el medallón.

Los ojos de la profesora Mc Gonagall eran tan grandes que se desorbitaban.


End file.
